


Soulmate

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Au where at the age of 16 your soulmates name is burned into your wrist in their handwritting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter was glad it was 2 days until his 16th birthday. All of his friends had found their soul mate or were searching. All except 'Baby Warbler' Hunter. He rolled his eyes and shot off a comment at anyone who called him that. Before Hunter showed up, Nick was 'Baby Warbler' He was deep in thought as the stroke of midnight had come and gone. Michael, his roommate said "Only one more day Baby Warbler." Hunt rolled his eyes and snarled "Good god! Im almost 16. Im not a baby!" Michael rolled his eyes sarcastically. He told Hunter "Dude, its 2 a.m and class starts at 7 sharp. We need sleep." He agreed and finally collapsed into the navy blue and red bedspread. He was thinking about his worst enemy Sebastian. That boy hated him for pointless reasons. It took nearly 20 minuets for him to drift into a restless sleep. The next morning during breakfast, all of the Warblers were on edge. Hunter said to himself "Grr what did Sebastian do this time." He sauntered into the warblers' hall to see Sebastian with Hunter's cat Mr. Puss, curled up on the floor doing math review. Hunter nearly growled "Smythe, you have 20 seconds to explain why you have my cat." Seb looked up at him through thick, bold lashes and chirped, "Oh there you are Hunty! I've been waiting for you. He pulled Hunter down to the floor with him. Hunter fought off a smile and oh so many gay thoughts. Seb's smile faded as the already found soul mates of Nick and Jeff wandered into the room. Sebastian used the cold clinical voice that everyone usually hears "Nick, Jeff, get out Im tutoring Hunter." They backed out slowly, the other's name emblazoned on their left wrist in their handwriting. Sebastian had his wrist bandaged to hide his soul mate's name. He was afraid people would see the name that was there. He didn't want anyone else to see it till the person finally turns 16. As soon as Nick and Jeff left, Sebastian returned to his sweet bubbly self. Hunter had never seen this side of Sebastian. He actually liked it. Hunter smiled. Seb purred "Hunty will you cuddle with me?" He shrugged and mumbled, "Sure Bas, I'll cuddle with you. He pulled the younger, slightly taller boy down to the floor. They cuddled contently for a few hours on the floor of the warblers' hall.

Jeff abruptly into the room, followed by the rest of the warblers. Wes scolded the two "Hunter! Sebastian! Get up this instant!" You could hear the others hooting things like "Ohh Hunty likes boys!" Wes called out "Boys Boys calm down. Questioned sexuality happens to nearly every boy through the oak doors of the Warblers hall." He said this while taking a grasp of David's hand. Hunter lunged out at anyone who fired off a comment about him swinging for the other team. He didn't know what he felt for Sebastian. He just knew he felt something. Sebastian straightened up and commanded the group. "Ok boys, we need to take it from the top with the Maroon 5 medley." They all stood up. Sebastian started the audio track. The 18 of them moved in complete chinch in the beginning as Hunter started.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door. You and I get so dang dysfunctional, we start keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. Now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night  
Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes". Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as heck.  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. (Making me love you) Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. (I let it all go) Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. (Like a tattoo, yeah) now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh) And I know I said it a million times (Yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah) Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) And I know I said it a million times (Oh, I said it a million times) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah, baby give me one more night)  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holding' on We knew this day would come, we knew it all along How did it come so fast This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying' not to sleep 'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful. The sky is getting bright. The stars are burning' out. Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave This is my last glance that will soon be memories  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah) Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa

Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times But somehow I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know, I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
I know where you hide alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye) Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

The only mistakes in the first run were Thad missing his queue for Daylight and Jeff being off a bit in choreography for She Will Be Loved. Hunter scolded the both of them. "Thad, you come in at the third measure. You're six beats off! Jeff you have the timing of a blind cat with three legs. For God Sakes sterling at least try to keep up with the rest of the group. Jeff's anger erupted. He screamed, "Just because you're just some little prep boy who's insecure about his now questioned sexuality doesn't mean you have to take it out on those of us who slip up in the slightest!" Hunter's anger went from a simmer to over boiling in a matter of seconds. He attacked Jeff with full force. It was one of the few times he was glad that they taught him hand-to-hand combat in military school. Jeff weakly fought back, but his few well-placed crotch shots were no match for Hunter's trained skills. Sebastian pried the two fighting boys apart. Jeff clawed at the bandage covering Sebastian's wrist. He managed to unravel it slightly, revealing the last letter of the last name of his soul mate, n. Sebastian quickly reapplied the bandage. He turned off the audio track. "Ok boys, take it from the top." They ran through the medley until the mistakes were fixed. It took Jeff three run troughs to get the steps right. It took Thad 2 more than it took Jeff. Everyone was pouring sweat by the time Sebastian yelled "Take 5 guys!" They were all grateful for the break. Sebastian stepped into the closet and stripped out of his blazer, tie and button up. He walked out a few moments latter in his undershirt and yoga pants. Hunter had changed into work out clothes as well. He asked Sebastian "Want a granola bar?" Sebastian gratefully accepted the chocolate chip treat. Hunter and Sebastian shared their snack. They joked around until Sebastian asked a serious question. "So is there anyone who you hope your soul mate is?" Hunter thought about it. "Nope… I'm not much of a romantic person." Everyone walked in before Sebastian could ask another question. They all ran through the medley till dinner. They were all glad Wes and Hunter only had one more practice planned before regionals. They all ate and enjoyed the atrociously high amount of calories. Wes told him "Ok warblers we need to get back to practice. They all groaned in annoyance. Sebastian snarled "No buts!" They got annoyed when Wes kept them there for hours. No one except Hunter realized it was past midnight, that he was officially 16. He didn't realize it until a slow burning agony as his soul mate's name appeared on his wrist. One name appeared on Hunter's left wrist in thick black calligraphy like penmanship. The only word it says are Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter trudged to his dorm. He had to cover the name before anyone else saw it. He unlocked the door with ninja like precision. He bolted to his nightstand and grabbed a role of bandages . Hunter quickly wrapped over the black cursive letters. "No, it cant be him! My soul-mate cant be Sebastian Smythe!" He didn't notice Jeff standing in the door way till he cleared his throat. Hunter looked up and tentatively asked "H-how long have you been standing there?" Jeff smirked and told him "Well, long enough to hear that the words under those bandages are Bas's name.." Hunter stood up, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the door. "If you out me to anyone , so help you god Sterling I'll hurt you!" Jeff threw up his hands in surrender "Look man ,I had this same discussion with David when I first saw Nick's name on my wrist. I'm cool man, I've got no reason to. Well, to quote Kurt, I don't believe in outing, but I also don't believe in denying who you are.." Hunter sat the kid down and let him leave in time for Daniel to get back from rehearsal. The both got into bed without a word, neither prepared for the day ahead.

Calling the next day a living hell would be an understatement in Hunter's book. Jeff threatened to out him on more than one occasion just during breakfast. Wes added afternoon practice for the three days before regionals. Everyone was just being a douche bag. The only thing that made it not terrible was Sebastian. The two would occasionally lock eyes and give Hunter a feeling he couldn't describe. The one thing he didn't know is, Sebastian felt the same knee weakness, the same heart racing, the same nervousness. No one except Sebastian knew what laid beneath the wrapping on his wrist. Sebastian kept the words Hunter Clarington beneath a leather cuff on his wrist. They were in love. Neither of them wanted to admit what they were feeling. They didn't want to admit they were in love with each other. The day went by like a breeze, that was until rehearsal that evening.

Wes was, to put it frankly being a dictator during practice. The warblers were all in step and proper. He kept yelling and banging his gavel anytime someone would make a mistake. The only time they were allowed a break was when Thad passed out, but they all were forced back to work as soon as he was ok. They were running over the same medley till 3 a.m for the next few days. It all came down to them loading up for regionals. They all decided to ride in separate cars. Hunter's car didn't want to start just as the warblers were rolling out. Nick saw his troubles and yelled out the front window of Jeff's Volkswagen van, "Clarington, open the back and climb in with Seb!" Hunter obliged since he didn't want to miss the competition. Sebastian was in shorts,a tight graphic tee that seemed to grip his every muscle in his upper body, and a pair of pink, thick framed sunglasses. Nick saw the questionable expression on Hunter's face at his choice of eyewear and started to explain, "Blaine left them on the desk in the warbler's hall with a note that said, 'For the next head of this group.' Sebastian has since refused to give them up to anyone." Sebastian removed the shades and glared at the boy in the passengers seat. "You're just jealous because I rock them harder than you Duval!" Jeff rolled his eyes towards the roof of the van and asked "Nicky darling, would putting the mix CD you made make you stop bugging him?" Nick looked at the blond next to him and responded "Sure honey." The brunet put in the disk and started air drumming to the Fallout Boy song. Sebastian slid back on his sunglasses so no one would see him examining every fine detail of Hunter's body. The other boy in the back of the van looked back at him and smiled "Bas, you have those vibrant green eyes, why hide them behind those when in a closed space?" Hunter reached up delicately and removed the shades from Sebastian's face. The two locked eyes as Hunter slowly leaned in closer. His mouth getting even closer to Sebastian's. The moment was broken as the song Love Game started blaring from the van's stereo. The two shrugged their shoulders and decided to harmonize with the two in the front at the start of the chorus. The four companions sang along to other various tracks till a song in particular started playing. Nick and Jeff were in perfect harmony as Hunter and Sebastian's eyes locked once more. Sebastian reached and put his hand around the back of Hunter's neck. The two closed their eyes and connected their lips just ans Nick and Jeff sang out, "Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play,Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the boy…"

The entire moment sent shivers down both young men's spines. Right after the two separated Sebastian unlaced the leather cuff on his arm covering Hunter's name. Nick looked back at the two and exclaimed, "Dude thanks to lacrosse you got some crappy tan lines!" Sebastian looked down and realized Nick was right, that he was tan except from his wrist to almost near his elbow. It was pale as a ghost. Hunter unwound the tightly wrapped bandages on his wrist as well. The two both smiled as they saw the names on the others wrist and leaned in for yet another kiss. The rest of the ride was normal, even with Sebastian and Hunter's fingers being intertwined . Sebastian had fully dropped the cold and clinical act and was the happy bubbly young man only Hunter had seen. Jeff thought something was fishy when he started singing along to Katy Perry, witch he usually hated. He pondered "You ok Bas? You're acting different…" Sebastian's bright green eyes turned to him and he said "Yes Jeff, for once I'm ok. I've found the person I love, and I can truly be who I am!" Hunter cooed "That's perfect, since your such a sweet little fluff ball sweetheart…" The two smiled as Sebastian's head rested on Hunter's chest. Nick grabbed his boyfriend's hand and whispered "Honey, We are geniuses.."

The drive was peaceful. They made it to Dayton for regionals. They had time to do a few run throughs to make sure things went smoothly. The New Directions performed first. They were decent, but it was nothing new. Blaine singing solos was dated and boring as far as the suited boys were concerned. The random glee club none of them had ever heard of went on just before they did. They were terrible, flat and had no sense of rhythm. It was finally the warbler's time to shine. They got out there and did their Maroon 5 medley to the best of their abilities. Everyone got their ques right on time. They did it flawlessly. It all came down to the end The host came up to the stage and announced, "And the winner of the 2013 show choir regionals championship is The Dalton Academy Warblers!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the continued support of this story. I generally have fun writing it. I'm glad this has such positive feedback. If there's anything you want to tell me about this or just anything. Feel free to shoot me a message here or over on tumblr. I'm by the exact same thing as my pen name. Anyway... On with chapter 3.

Wes led them all into the hall. Hunter began by saying "Congratulations boys. We're on our way to Nationals!" Those words were greeted by immense cheers. He continued after they settled down, "Ok I need to get the names of anyone who wants to audition for the open solo spot." Jeff looked up and asked "Wait, we have 3 numbers. Why is there only one open solo?" Thad remarked "Simple, Hunter and Sebastian are taking the first two for themselves." Seb chirped "Actually Hunter and I do plan to audition." Hunter nodded. The warblers settled momentarily as Hunter stepped in front of a chalk board. He called "Ok men, we need song ideas." Almost all of them threw up their hands. "Daniel!" He called. The sly young man responded "Video Killed the Radio Star." Some of them cringed as Hunter wrote it on the board. Jeff called out "Downtown!" Thad shouted out of turn "Kiss Me Slowly." Nick called out "Dead Man Walking!" Sebastian piped up "Give the Love Around." Hunter wrote all of them on the board and added Small Bump and Shiver. He remarked "Ok the warbler council will step into the chamber to debate the song choices." Nick retorted "In English please?" He corrected "Me, Seb, Thad, and Wes are going to go in the storage closet and pick 3 songs. Nick quickly looked defeated. Sebastian stood up along with Thad and Wes. The four young men walked into the storage closet. Wes promptly clicked on the light. Hunter told them "Ok we need to get this seven down to three." Thad divulged "I actually like the idea of Video Killed the Radio Star. It's upbeat and we can use some of the moves Nick came up with that were too fast paced for She Will Be Loved." The other three nodded in agreement. Hunter cut in "Ok we still need two more ideas." Wes added "We could do that song Jeff suggested; That Uhm what was it?" Sebastian corrected "Downtown by The Band Perry." Wes concluded "Well yeah let's go with that. They all decided it was a good idea. Sebastian interjected "We still need one more and I honestly think we need something more emotional than the first two. Thad piped up "why not Coldplay?" They all thought Shiver seemed well enough of an idea and went with it. They stepped out and Hunter wrote the three titles on the board. He yelled "Ok men, these are the songs the council decided upon. I need to know who wants to audition for what solo. Raise your hand for Video Killed the Radio Star." Nick's, Daniel's, and Sebastian's hands all flew up in the air. Hunter continued "Ok who wants Downtown?" Jeff's, Thad's and His own rose above their heads. He concluded by asking "Lastly, who wants Shiver?" Wes, Thad, and a young man neither Sebastian nor Hunter recognized. Sebastian asked "I'm sorry new guy. What's your name? And do you have your marking?" The young man rose and spoke with a nervous stutter, "I-I'm Donovan Mitchell. I'm almost 17." Jeff asked "So what brings you here Donovan?" He responded "I actually share a dorm with Thad. I was randomly singing one day. He asked could I dance. So now here I am." Wes saw he merely had his blazer covering his wrist. He asked "So Donovan, Who's the lucky lady who's names on your wrist?" The young man added a certain tone of swagger to his voice "Who ever said it was a she?" Hunter smirked at his insinuation and told him "Ok Donovan. Go sit between Thad and Scott." He looked at both young men on either side of Thad and asked "Wait whose Scott?" A young man with jet black curls raised his hand slightly. His voice was sweet and warm as he looked into Donovan's eyes and spoke "It's cool to meet you man. The name's Scott, Scott Campbell." Donovan became tense as soon as those words left Scott's lips. Scott responded by placing his hand on the nervous boy's shoulder and remarked "chill new guy I don't bite." Donovan let out a slight laugh. Hunter realized he needed to get his men back on track. He raised his voice "Ok guys. Thad, Nick you can get started on the choreography. Nick, re-use the fast steps from She Will Be Loved." A triumphant smirk crossed Nick's lips just as he and Thad separated off to start the process. Hunter managed to arrange the first piece into warbler range. Sebastian decided to tackle the second. Hunter ran a hand through his hair and asked "Can anyone besides me and Bas arrange music?" Scott's hand rose. Hunter asked "How well can you do it Campbell?" He shrugged "Proficiently..." Sebastian exasperated "Well, could you do Shiver?" Scott looked at the piece of sheet music and remarked "I could arrange this in my sleep." Hunter reprimanded "Don't get too cocky kid." Scott merely rolled his eyes and took the sheet music. Seb scooted over closer to Hunter and looked at his paper. He asked "How you coming along babe?" Hunter laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and asked him "How's your falsetto sweetheart?" Sebastian shrugged "It's ok, but I could use some practice." Hunter looked at the group of young men. He called out "Ok, who here has a decent falsetto?" A few of them raised their hands. Hunter smiled and penciled it in. The three young men arranging music finished just in time for the practice period to be over. Wes spoke over all of the warblers "Ok everyone we start vocal work tomorrow." The only ones left in the room by the time he finished speaking were Hunter, Sebastian, and Donovan. Hunter asked "So Donovan is it?" The young man nodded. Sebastian concluded "It's Scott isn't it?" Donovan tensed up. He stuttered "H-how could you tell?" Hunter merely smirked. Sebastian remarked "Don't you worry kid. We'll help you get him."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian couldn't help his shocked look. "You want me to do what now?" Hunter met his eyes. "Go on a date with me stupid." Sebastian questioned, "What makes you think I'd want that?" Hunter smirked, "The fact that your forearm says Hunter Clarington. I'm your soulmate." Sebastian's icy look was replaced with warmth. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again. Of course I'll go on a date with you Hunt my darling." Hunter smiled and went on his merry way to Analytic Geometry.

The two of them didn't have any classes together that day, so the only chance they had to meet was in rehearsal. Of course Hunter and Sebastian use that time to their full advantage. Sebastian was sat firmly on the sofa next to him as the rest of the Warblers trickled in one by one. Wes took his seat at the council table, "Ok guys, we need to start prep for Nationals." Sebastian stood from his seat next to Hunter and made his way to his chair at the table, "He's right guys. We've got the next 2 months to get a new set list mastered. 3 songs, it's not that hard." Donovan, who since Regionals had gained a bit of confidence asked, "What's the theme this time?" Hunter shook his head, "No theme, just three songs." Wes brought back out the board, "Today we start the auditions for solos. Everyone who's not auditioning for anything, you can go back to your dorms. Everyone else, out into the corridor, except Nick, who is first up for Video Killed the Radio Star." Nick's audition went rather well. All of them did. The Warbler's faculty advisor spoke up, "Alright boys, the list will be posted on the door tomorrow."

The time for each to look came. Sebastian smirked a bit as he saw his name next to Video Killed the Radio kissed Hunter's cheek with a smile as he saw his name next to Downtown. Thad walked away triumphantly, seeing as how he'd nailed Shiver. Sebastian whispered in Hunter's ear, "It's Friday, wanna go to Scandals and celebrate this babe?" Hunter looked a little cautious, but agreed none the less to meet him there at 10 that night.

Once 10 rolled around Hunter was there waiting at the bar. Getting hit on by strangers was a lot less flattering than he remembered it being, yet he graciously drank the drinks that were bought for him, till Sebastian finally arrived. He smiled a bit and whispered in Hunter's ear, "There you are gorgeous." Hunter couldn't help his grin, "Hey Sebby babe." Sebastian kissed his cheek and sat in the seat next to him, "Sorry I was running a little late. I ran into Kurt and Blaine and had a quick talk with them. They actually want to see you." Hunter met his eyes, with a smirk tugging at his lips, "Come on then, if they wanna talk to me that much. Let's go find them." Sebastian smiled and took his hand to lead the way.

The energy in the room was deafening by the time they actually made it to Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian remarked, with a note of joy in his tone, "Blaine, you know Hunter. Kurt, this is my soul mate, Hunter Clarington." Kurt smiled, extending his hand to shake Hunter's. "You're the military boy we've heard so much about from Sebastian? It's good to finally meet you." Hunter shook his spoke up, "Well I'll let you guys get to know eachother, I'm gonna go get a beer." Hunter nodded, and watched him walk away and up to the bar. As soon as he was gone, Kurt dropped the sweetness in his voice, "Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you kid, soulmate or not, you are making a mistake getting involved with him. Sebastian Smythe is bad news with a capital B." Hunter cleared his throat before responding, "Well what if someone told you that about the person you're gonna be with for the rest of your life huh? How would that make you feel? If someone told you that you're making a mistake because you actually want to be with the person who's name is on your arm, because guess what?" He held up his arm, where it proudly read Sebastian's name, "He's mine. No warning from you or anyone else is gonna change that." Sebastian got back to them, two beers in hand. He passed one of them to Hunter with a quick peck on his lips. "No warning is gonna change what babe?" Hunter chuckled nervously, "Oh nothing dear. Just talking to Kurt about this tv show we both watch."


End file.
